Midnight
|leader= |appearance=Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red Digimon Collectors Digimon Fusion Loader |n1=(Ja:) 黒の軍 Kuro no Gun (lit. "Black Army") |n2=(En:) Twilight''Digimon Fusion, "The Dark Side of Bright Land" 46 }} is a mysterious army that appears in ''Digimon Fusion. It is led by and employs Nene Amano as its General. Fiction ''Digimon Fusion'' Midnight is a mysterious army who acts as a fourth party to the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, and Bagra Army. Its General, Nene Amano, approaches the Generals of the other human-led armies to assess their strength, always with her own agenda. She seems to favor them over the Bagra Army, providing explanations to Mikey Kudo and directing Christopher Aonuma to help him whenever he seems to be in trouble in his battles against the Bagra Army. Nene eventually chooses to ally Midnight with Christopher until Christopher sees how much Nene relies on her Digimon partner, and how far they are willing to go in pursuit of their goals. He breaks their partnership in the Jungle Zone, as AxeKnightmon reveals himself as the true head of Midnight, enforcing Nene's compliance by holding her brother Ewan Amano hostage. Midnight takes advantage of the turmoil in Sky Zone to gather its Phantom Mist negative energy. Their plans come to fruition in the Dust Zone, where Christopher's negative energy allows AxeKnightmon to create the Darkness Loader and enthrall Christopher. Though Christopher breaks free from the control and Nene chooses to defect to the Fusion Fighters with the forces loyal to her, AxeKnightmon is undeterred with the power of the Fusion Loader in his grasp. AxeKnightmon is also spying on the Bagra Army, with one of his soldiers, , in their ranks as . In the end, it is revealed that Midnight was never truly at odds with the Bagra Army, as AxeKnightmon is Lord Bagra's brother and officially joins him once Lord Bagra gains control over the entire . Midnight then becomes a unit within the Bagra Army, to which , , and the are transferred. AxeKnightmon also reveals that Ewan was never his hostage; Midnight employs him as their new General, harrying the Fusion Fighters United Army at every opportunity. Members Blossomon Doumon Doumon is one of the servants that sealed away as backup for . He was sealed within Honey Land, and is released in order to aid Ewan against his sister, Nene. He specializes in illusions, and uses his powers to isolate Nene from her allies in a facsimile of her hometown, then to render invisible so that she can attack and without fear of reprisal. In order to combat Doumon's illusions, advises Nene to digifuse him and with 's sword. Using her new detection abilities, is able to see through Doumon's illusions and slay the sorcerer. Attacks * |lit. "Demonic Gate, Hidden Jia"}}: Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with his gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. ** : Chants an incantation that hides his allies from enemy eyes. Duskmon In the manga, a Duskmon serves as a minion of AxeKnightmon. He is later absorbed by AxeKnightmon through Nene using the Darkness Loader. Ornismon In the manga, Ornismon is a member of Midnight. It is a legendary Digimon said to have rampaged in the ancient . : Ornismon! It's a legendary Digimon said to have rampaged through the ancient Digital World!! To think that it still lives... It is powerful enough to move through the Digital Space without dissipating. At Sweet Zone, Nene uses Ornismon to transport herself, , and Mikey to the Dark Crystal Palace. SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is one of AxeKnightmon's minions and extremely loyal to his leader. He launches a surprise attack on the Fusion Fighters in the Dust Zone alongside AxeKnightmon and . The Fusion Fighters manage to escape this trap with the help of the Dust Zone's inhabitants. The next day, he and SkullSatamon field a force of against the Fusion Fighters and the Blue Flare once Christopher shakes off AxeKnightmon's manipulations. SkullGreymon clashes with his counterpart in Blue Flare, , and ultimately comes out the loser. AxeKnightmon then uses the newly rebooted Darkness Loader to dark digifuse himself with SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon into . Attacks *'Flame Rockets'This attack is named "Cursed Breath" in Digimon Fusion, "Laughing All The Way To The Code Crown" 23. (Ground Zero): Launches an organic missile from his . SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is one of AxeKnightmon's minions and extremely loyal to his leader. He launches a surprise attack on the Fusion Fighters in the Dust Zone alongside AxeKnightmon and . The Fusion Fighters manage to escape this trap with the help of the Dust Zone's inhabitants. The next day, he and SkullGreymon field a force of against the Fusion Fighters and the Blue Flare once Christopher shakes off AxeKnightmon's manipulations. SkullSatamon clashes with his counterpart in the Blue Flare, , and ultimately comes out the loser. AxeKnightmon then uses the newly rebooted Darkness Loader to dark digifuse himself with SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon into . Attacks *'Blaze Spear' (Nail Bone) Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of his staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. Golemons Gorillamons Guardromons An army of Guardromon serve AxeKnightmon in the Dust Zone as his contribution to the Bagra Army-Midnight combined effort to take out the Fusion Fighters. Though they are capable of firing barrages of missiles, they are rather easily dispatched by combined forces of the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare. They especially meet their match against their counterpart in Blue Flare, , whose ordinance by far outstrips their own. During the battle with in the Human World and having been revived, a Guardromon is among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Attacks *'Hail of Destruction' (Destruction Grenade): Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. Mummymons Harpymons Phantomon Raremons Former members Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists